Lunar Landings
by Anon E. Mous
Summary: A boy from the modern era of Earth comes to Lunar in a very painful way. He has a plan of his own, as well as finding his way home. Finished. R&R. Sequil up.
1. The Visitor

The Origins Saga 1 of 6

Lunar Landing

Chapter 1

The Visitor

It was quiet as Nash drove the wagon back to Vane. He looked at the cargo in the back of his wagon. Wood for the last few repairs to the guild, special flowers and herbs for Star Lights, and a few bags of Healing Nuts. It had been a long trip, but at least he could see Mia again. He hadn't gotten the courage to tell her how he felt, but maybe . . .

His thoughts were cut short as he heard a sound. It was quiet at first, but it got louder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" The form of a human was falling. It looked as though they were falling right out of the Blue Star. The form came crashing down only about a half mile from where Nash had stopped the wagon.

He gawked at the person that had just come crashing down. Then with a loud yell, he whipped the horse toward the victim.

----------------------------------------------

"This is amazing. I've never seen burns heal so quickly. He was completely covered in burns and now he is almost . . . " came a female voice.

"Oooh," Steve moaned.

"He's waking up," came the voice again. "Go get Nash."

Steve slowly opened his eyes, looking around the white room. A woman wearing a white hood peered into his face.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Wh . . . wh . . .wh," Steve tried to speak but his mouth was too dry.

"Water?" asked the hooded stranger. Steve nodded. A glass of rather murky water was handed to the hooded woman, which she put to Steve's lips. The water slid down his throat, and he could taste the small amount of grit. After a few swallows of the lukewarm liquid, he sputtered and reached for the glass.

"I can probably drink myself," Steve stated. "Where is my sword?"

"You didn't have a sword," came a male voice in the doorway. "But first things first. Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Steve replied.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Hey," said the young man, stepping into Steve's line of sight. "Show me some respect. I did save your life."

"Well then, what's your name, so I know who to thank?"

"I'm Nash and . . . Oh, crap," he said as a smile crossed the boy's face.

"I'm Steve," Steve replied. "Now, maybe you can tell me where I am. Or do I have to trick that out of you too?"

Nash decided to just give in this time. "You're in the enfermery at the Magic Guild of Vane."

"Vane?!" Steve looked confused. There was a Magic Guild of Vane in the Lunar video game he had played, but it couldn't be there. "As in float in the sky Vane?" Nash nodded. "Stand against the Grindary, fall to the ground, Goddess Althena's world of Lunar Vane?!"

This time it was Nash's turn to look confused. "Yeah."

With that, Steve's eyes rolled back in his head, and he fainted. Nash reached out to wake the boy back up, but his hand was stopped by the priestess.

"Best to let him sleep. He needs the rest." The mage and priestess left the boy to sleep. As the door closed behind them Steve's eyes snapped open. Still not believing that he was really in Vane, he started for the window.

Pulling off the covers, he looked at what he was wearing

"What the . . . " he said to himself, looking at the yellow robe that he was wearing. It looked similar to the one that the young man was wearing, and exactly like the one that Nash wore in the game. "This is too weird. Especially since I'm supposed to be dead."

Steve rushed to the window. Looking out, he only saw the end of a stone road, a dirt path, and nature. Noticing that the window was on the first floor, he quietly climbed out.

He looked at his surroundings. _If it isn't Vane, it's a damn good replica,_ he thought. Steve rounded the corner taking in his surroundings when . . .

THUD

"Ouch!" Steve said at the same time as the girl he ran into.

She was wearing a pink robe and was holding, now, only one book. Her hair was black as night, and her skin, a lovely shade of alabaster.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nash. I didn't see . . . Wait you're not Nash."

Steve bent down to pick up the two fallen books. "How do you know? My name could be Nash," he said handing her the books.

"Is it?" she asked.

"Well, no," he replied. "But it could have been. I'm Steve. Steve Talaski. May I ask your name?"

"My name is Mia. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new to the guild?"

"Not just the guild," Steve said. "But if we truly are on the world of Lunar, I'm new to this whole world." Mia looked confused. "It's a long story. Hey you're not by any chance Mia Ausa?"

"What tipped you off?" she asked.

"Pink robe, raven hair, white skin, plus the fact that I'm told we're in Vane, and you said your name was Mia."

"Clever deductions. Here is another question. Why are you wearing Nash's robe?"

"Beats me. I woke up in it."

Mia gasped, then exclaimed, "Oh! You're the boy that Nash found . . ." Mia took a step back and looked at the Steve. "I don't mean to be rude, but from Nash's description of your condition, I expected you to look a little worse than you do."

"Well Isn't that nice. I don't look as bad as you think. Don't worry, I don't truly get offended easily."

Mia smiled, "Then let me extend a hand of friendship and show you around Vane. What have you seen?"

Steve pointed to the corner where the two collided. "You see that corner? That's about it."

----------------------------------------------

The priestess walked in the door carrying a tray of food. "Okay Steve. It's time to wake up and try to . . . " she started. She stopped, looking at the empty bed. Nash, who was behind her, ran into the priestess, spilling the food on her tray.

"Nash, he's gone," said the startled woman. Exchanging worried glances, they rushed out of the room.

----------------------------------------------

" . . . And this is my garden," Mia said as she led Steve into a small enclosed area. A small stone path led to two stone benches, all inside a large hedge. Flowers of all different kinds encircled the paths and benches.

"Excuse me while I stare in amazement," Steve said. He then proceeded to drop his jaw and widen his eyes.

Mia giggled as he changed his expression. "Why don't we go sit down." The two walked over to the stone benches and sat down. "Now, tell me this long story.'"

"Well, here's the thing," Steve began. "I want to tell it as few times as possible, so I would like to wait for Nash. He should be along soon, since I didn't tell him I was leaving."

"Steve!" came a yell.

"Speak of the Devil."

"Steve, what are you doing here? . . . Oh . . . Hi Mia." Both Nash and Mia turned red. An awkward silence filled the area.

"Tell me, is it hot out here or is it just you two?" Steve joked. "Anyway, both of you sit down and I'll tell you my long story.'"

Nash sat on the second bench, rather far away from Mia. With a sigh, Steve started his story.


	2. The Legend of the Holy Knight

The Origins Saga 1 of 6

Lunar Landing

Chapter 2

The Legend of the Holy Knight

"I live on a world of technology and machines, no magic There are no monsters, aside from some of the people. There are no beast people either. We don't use swords or shields, but rather hand held machines called guns. They shoot a small metal pellet, much faster than any bow.

"We also have devices called televisions, or TV's for short. It's a box with a piece of glass on it. Think of it as a rememberizer, but instead of memories it shows a kind of show that is recorded far away. We can also get video games. It's kind of like an interactive show. You can control what the people on the glass screen do. That is how I know about the world of Lunar. It's a game and you are both in it.

"Anyway, I was never a popular guy. I was always thin, I wore glasses, basically an all around typical geek. I didn't get respect from anyone, not adults, not my peers, and not even most of my family. I got bullied and walked all over by everyone. That is until my life changed.

"One day I was in my room at night, when something weird, even by this world's standards, happened. I saw a soft glow coming from the carpet near my bed. I got out a small knife that I had, and cut the area where I saw the light. It turned out that there was a trap door under my room. I looked in the door and found a bunch of old hand held weapons, and very well kept sword. Don't ask why he was there or how he got there, because I still have no idea.

"Anyway, it turned out that the sword had a spirit, a life of its own. He told me his name, Azoric. He also told me a little of his history, that he was wielded by great heroes. The most important thing that he told me, was that I had been chosen to do battle with the Demon Lord. Bielzebub, as he was called, was breaking free from the prison that he was put in ages ago.

"So Azoric trained me in weaponry. Hand to hand weapons, not guns. Guns didn't work on him. After quite a bit of training, I went to school one day . . . Here let me tell you a little about my school. It's kind of like your magic school, but we learn about everything except of magic. Anyway, I went to school and the bullies kept picking on me. I finally snapped. I stood up to a whole group of them at once. They tried to fight me, but with the skills Azoric taught me, I kicked their butts. But I'm getting too far off the main story.

"The demon lord summoned his minions who started turning people into demons. Azoric and I protected my school and home, but that wasn't what I needed to do. The only way to turn everyone back, was to defeat the Demon Lord himself.

"When we attacked his stronghold, I eventually came across him. During the battle I thought that I was getting ahead, but then Bielzebub said that he could only be destroyed in one way. By a spell that would take my life. I could trap him again otherwise, but that would just be a temporary solution. While Azoric corroborated his story, he took advantage of the situation and attacked.

"I was badly beaten when I decided to use the spell. I would be better dead than dead, if you know what I mean. I said the spell that can only be cast if Azoric is in ones hand. The words still ring in my mind:

I call my power to my aid

An ancient spell that has been made

The power to save the world I call

To this evil no innocence shall fall

I shall make a sacrifice

I only hope my life will suffice

This demon's power is evil and vast

So Holy Spell of Destruction I doth cast

"The next thing I know, I'm falling. Then everything went dark. I guess you know what happened after that. Maybe a little better than I do. Now, enough about me. How did you come across me?


	3. The Truth of Feelings

The Origins Saga 1 of 6

Lunar Landing

Chapter 3

The Truth of Feelings

Nash and Mia just stared at Steve for a minute, eyes wide at the story he just told. They didn't know weather to believe him or not. It did seem a bit far fetched, but then again he did fall out of the sky. Nash was the first to speak.

"How are we supposed to know that you are telling the truth?"

"How did you come across me?" Steve repeated.

"I was coming back with supplies for the guild when I saw you. You just, kind of, fell out of . . . the . . . sky." Nash's brow wrinkled as if he was starting to believe. "When I got to you, your clothes were all burned, and you had burns all over your body. Hey how'd you heal so fast?"

"Yeah," Mia stepped in. "From what Nash told me, you were in bad shape."

Steve chuckled. "To answer your first question, the Holy Spell of Destruction explains the fall and burns, and shows that I'm telling the truth. As for the second question, it's my special ability. Self-healing. Each master of Azoric had a special ability or trait. He then enhances the ability and gives us all of the enhanced abilities of the previous masters."

"What other abilities do you have?" asked Mia.

"Strength, agility, but there is one ability that I think you two would really like. The sword's second wielder was a wizard by the name of Merlin. His ability was that he could master every type of magic, and now I too have that ability."

"Any magic?!" she exclaimed. "Even Ghaleon couldn't master every magic."

"I'm flattered to be compared to such a powerful mage," Steve started. "But offended at being compared to your enemy. In other words, I didn't feel a thing."

"Well Steve, this is all fine, but what does it mean?" asked Nash.

Steve looked between the mages and sighed. "It means that I gotta try to find a way home. I thought I'd ask Damon."

"Well, I could take you there," Nash cut in. "I know Damon's spire like the back of my hand." Steve looked at him as if waiting for something more. "What?"

"This is where you look at the back of your hand and say, Hey, when did I get that?' Come on! I guess I'll have to teach you about comic timing, but first I gotta find something to eat. I haven't eaten since my world. You guys wanna come with?"

"Actually I have some work to finish," said Mia.

"I'll go," said Nash

"Cool, come on. Mia, we'll catch up with you later." The two boys walked back to the guild.

_That boy is kind of weird,_ Mia thought. A small smile crossed her face. _But in a good way._

----------------------------------------------

Steve and Nash sat down in the guild cafeteria. Few people were around since it was rather late for dinner. Nash, having already eaten, got only a glass of water. The two boys sat in silence for a while as Steve ate ravenously.

"Sheesh," Nash said as Steve paused to take a drink. "I've never seen anyone eat the guild's food so fast. At least not this cafeterias."

"You'd be surprised what tastes good when you haven't eaten in days," Steve replied. "By the way Nash, have you told Mia how you feel about her yet?"

As Steve asked, Nash nearly fell out of his chair. Regaining his composure he said, "What do you mean, How I feel about her?'"

Steve too another bite of food. "Come on. From the way you two acted, there are three options. You two haven't told your feelings for each other, you have told them, but are still afraid of others seeing, or you two have broken up. Which is it?"

Nash looked on in shock. What makes you think that I have feelings for Mia?"

"I'm not blind Nash. I've played the game, and it's pretty obvious," he replied.

"Yes tell me more about this game . . . "

"Don't try to change the subject," Steve cut in. "Answer my question."

"Well, if you must know, no. No, I haven't told her."

"In that case, I'll be staying in Vane quite a bit longer." Nash looked puzzled. With a sigh Steve explained. "I don't like charity. In other words, I'll get some money for my own clothes, armor, weapons, coughmagic classescough, and you'll get your robe back."

"Hold on. Back up just a second here. Did you just say magic classes?' Are you asking me to pay for your magic classes?" Nash started laughing.

"Think of it as a business proposition. You loan me the money, I get paid for being a member, I pay you back, and buy the things that I need. And as interest, I can get you Mia."

At this Nash stopped laughing. His face turned serious, not to mention red. 

"R-really? All right." Nash extended his hand, and Steve shook it.

Raising his glass Steve toasted, "To your romance."

"To your way home," Nash returned, raising his own glass


	4. The Other Side of the Field

The Origins Saga 1 of 6

Lunar Landing

Chapter 4

The Other Side of the Field

Mia sighed as she just finished one of the poems in the book she was reading. _Why couldn't she have a romance like those in the poems? Why couldn't she confess her love to Nash and maybe they could be like this._ Just then Mia felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking behind her she saw nothing.

She turned the other way and let out a small squeak of surprise. Steve now sat beside her, at the table that had just been empty. He looked up from the book that it looked like he had been reading.

"Shhhh. This is a library," he said.

"Where did you come from?" she whispered.

"Didn't you have that talk with your mother? I guess I'll have to teach you that too. When two people fall in love . . . "

"You know what I mean," Mia cut in.

"Yes I do. But, first rule of comedy: timing. In other words, you should have let me keep going as long as I could and embarrass myself." Mia giggled. "Wacha readin'?"

"Nothing," she said trying to hide the book, but Steve was too fast. Mia blushed as Steve looked at the book.

"Poems huh? Nothing wrong with that. I've been told that I'm a bit of a poet."

"No offense, Steve, and I realize that I've only known you for a short time, but you don't seem like the kind of person who writes poetry."

Steve smiled. He cleared his throat.

"A Lost Love Means Nothing

****

Love is nothing if it is not expressed

As a boy I found out the hard way

My feelings for a girl I had suppressed

And I have done this until today

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn

But that woman has nothing on me

Fury against self is what I do warn

Just tell her, do not wait for it to be

The mistake that I made was waiting too long

She was gone before I could let her know

About how I love her though she is gone

And even now my love does still grow

A lost love means nothing if it is not told

But when it's expressed it's greater than gold."

"Wow," Mia exclaimed. "That was really good."

"Just a little thing I do. By the way, I came her to tell you that I'll be staying here in Vane for a while. Actually, until I can buy some clothes, armor, and supplies . . . and pay off Nash."

"Pay him off?" Mia asked.

"He is going to pay for some classes for me." Steve muttered something under his breath as he gave Mia her poetry back. "One more thing before I let you get back to your reading. I saw a wagon full of wood outside of the guild. Do you mind if I take a few pieces?"

"Sure," she said, as she opened the book back to the page she had been on.

"Cool, thanks." Steve got up from the table and went to find the wood.

Mia looked down at the page of the book and gasped. _That poem hadn't been there before._

A Helping Hand

By Steve Talaski

I know that you love him

I know that you do

But since you haven't told him

He has no clue

Your feelings are welling, so you can't take it

Wondering when fate'll set you free

It doesn't look like fate's gonna make it

So Mia, just leave Nash to me

Quickly, Mia got up from the table, and raced out of the library, book in hand. She looked around outside, but Steve was nowhere in sight.

It was dark. The street lamps were already lit. _I'm going to have a talk with him tomorrow,_ she thought. _Who does he think he is?_


	5. Sweet Success

The Origins Saga 1 of 6

Lunar Landing

Chapter 5

Sweet Success

(Before anyone reads this, I want to say that I was hungry when I wrote the first part.)

Sniff Sniff

Mia arose that morning to something that she had never smelled before. It was kind of cinnamony. Quickly throwing on a clean robe, she followed the scent downstairs.

The sweet smell wafted through the air. She followed it all the way to the guild's elite cafeteria. Mia didn't like eating in the elite cafeteria since it separated the guild, but she went in anyway.

She walked into the room where the smell was most pungent. The cafeteria was amazingly crowded. She spied her mother at the largest table and went to take a seat next to her.

"Hello mother." Mia noticed the boy on the other side of her mother. "Nash," she said blushing a little.

"Good morning," Lemia replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Just fine until I smelled that," Mia stated, gesturing to the kitchen. "What is it anyway?"

"I don't know," said her mother. "I got down just in time to see Nash get thrown out of the kitchen?" The two women turned to the young mage.

"Steve is in there," he said, more to Lemia than Mia. "He says that he is making something special, but he won't tell me what it is."

"I wouldn't tell you then, but I'll tell you now," came a voice from the kitchen door. Steve walked from the kitchen, followed by several servers carrying large silver trays. He went to the seat Nash had saved for him while the servers put the trays on the table.

Steve started to speak to the people assembled there. "Everyone. I want to say something. This is one of two things that I know how to make. So I give you . . . " all of the servers lifted the covers off of the tray. "French toast."

The people in the cafeteria looked between the toast and Steve, not quite knowing what to do. "You eat it," he said as if he were talking to a child. "With the stuff on the table."

Mia was the first to, hesitantly, take a piece. Dousing it with the maple syrup that Steve passed her, she took a bite. Stopping in mid-chew, with all eyes on her, she smiled. The room's inhabitants let out a sigh, as they each started helping themselves.

"I take it by that smile that you like it, "Steve said taking a piece of his own. With a nod, Mia kept eating.

"What is the other dish that you make?" asked Lemia.

"I make a mean chili," he replied. "But even that gets old after a while."

"Why didn't you just learn to cook more?" Nash asked between bites.

"My dad was big into the masculinity thing. He was always disappointed when I wasn't doing something manly. He didn't think cooking was a skill a "real man" needed to develop."

A pause fell over the other three. "Yeah," Steve thrust his fist into the air. "Another conversation falls victim to Steve Talaski."

The rest of the meal was eaten quietly. Everybody just seemed to be enjoying the meal.

As everyone finished, Mia leaned across the table and whispered, "Steve, I need to talk to you for a minute." Her face was stern, and Nash caught both the words and the look.

Mia excused herself from the table. Steve got up to follow, but was stopped by Nash's hand.

"You had better not have made her mad," he said.

"Oh right," Steve said sarcastically. "Piss off the leader of the guild that I have just entered. That would be real good for my career, and my health. Not to mention your situation," he muttered so that only Nash could hear him.

Steve followed the path Mia had taken. He left the room, catching up with Mia.

"You wanted to see me?"

Mia turned around and slapped Steve in the face. Not very hard, but enough to leave a small red mark. "This is about the poem, isn't it?"

"How dare you butt into my personal affairs. To insinuate that I have feelings for Nash is one thing, but to outright say it, and say that you are going to do something about it, is another. You are lucky that that breakfast was great, or I would have slapped you into next month."

Steve reached up to his sore cheek. "I'm flattered that you like my cooking, but Mia, I plan to get you and Nash together. If I don't have your permission, it doesn't matter to me."

"I can handle my own love life, thank you," Mia stated, a bit irritated.

"I don't mean any disrespect, but I don't think you can, Mia. You're too much like me. Remember my poem?" Mia nodded. "That's a true story. I was too shy to do anything about love, then it left."

Steve cast his eyes to the floor; Mia's features softened. She now knew that they had more in common than she had first suspected. If he truly knew how she felt, then it might not be such a bad idea to have him on her side. If nothing else, he could tell her what was going through a guy's head.

"I can't hear to see people like me, in the same agony that I've gone through," Steve started again. "If there is a way to get you two together, I will find it."

Mia looked solemnly at the boy. "What do you plan to do?"

"Now you're talking," Steve said with a small smile. "But I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but my plan is reserved for me and me alone. Now, will that be all?"

----------------------------------------------

"All right, class dismissed," Nash said allowing the students to push out the door.

Steve had stayed back, finishing the "Shock" spell that Nash had just taught him. He was quickly mastering the thunder magic, and in four days had become just as the majority of the beginners. Steve was, however, in Nash's advanced class.

Nash caught sight of the boy as he aimed his spell at the magic tester. Small bolts of electricity shot from Steve's fingers, toward the magic tester.

"Pretty good," said Nash. "Now, check this out!" Nash muttered the incantation for a spell. A golden ball appeared above the tester. "Thunder Bomb!" Bolts of electricity flew from the ball, and danced around, and into the magic tester. Then it just faded away.

"Keep showing me up and I won't help you get Mia," Steve said with a smirk.

"Sorry," Nash replied. "How is that coming, by the way?"

"Good. It's time to start phase two."

"What's phase two?" Nash inquired.

Steve's smirk grew into a wide grin.

----------------------------------------------

"Flowers, reading, poetry, romance, and for some reason gorgons. These are a few things that Mia likes." The boys walked down the long hall. "You need to drop small hints that you have a thing for her, and try to incorporate the things that she likes, into them. For instance, do you know anyone who can sew?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nash, do you know how to add?" Nash nodded, a bit confused. "Then put two and two together . . . What?" Nash had stopped walking and was staring at a rather large boy, leaning on a nearby wall.

His arms were at least twice the size of Nash's, as were his legs. He walked over to the two boys.

"Well if it isn't Nashey boy. Are you still pining over Mia?" He looked at Steve. "Or have you switched to an alternative lifestyle?"

"Nash, who is this joker, and why is he insinuating that I'm gay. Maybe he doesn't have any friends of his own, and doesn't know what it looks like."

"Oh, so we got a smart ass," the boy replied. Well, watch who you mouth off to boy, or you might piss off the wrong person."

"Torach, just leave us alone," Nash jumped in.

"Just a second, Nash," Steve interjected. "This is getting interesting. Torach, is it? Because you never heard of me, I'll give you a break, but for future reference . . . " Steve got real close and lowered his voice. "You don't threaten me or my friends, in any way, shape, or form. Got it?"

Torach just pushed Steve back, laughing. "What are you going to do? You can't use magic on me since we're both in the guild."

Steve chuckled as he turned back to Nash. In one swift movement, he drew the long sword from within his robe, spun, and with a slash, snuffed out a nearby candle. Then with lightning speed, he dashed over to Torach, bringing his sword down, and stopping it about four inches from his face. He could have gotten closer, but Torach had brought his staff up to block.

"Is that all you got?" Torach asked.

"Look down," Steve replied.

Noticing that Steve was holding the sword with one hand, he looked down. In the other hand was a large dagger, hovering dangerously close Torach's crotch. He swallowed hard.

"The guild doesn't have any rule about fighting without magic." Steve's voice got barely above a growl. "The next time you try challenging me, you better have the cajones to go through with it. And if you do have them, I'll cut them off, **AND FEED THEM TO YOU**!! Now get out of here."

Torach swallowed hard and slowly backed away from the two blades. Looking into Steve's eyes one more time, he broke into a full run down the hall. As the large boy rounded the corner, Steve tucked the blades back into their hidden sheath's.

"Where did you get those?" Nash asked.

"What? The sword and knife? Since I'm advancing so fast, they're paying me an advanced members salary. I'm surprised that Mia hasn't told you."

"I can't really talk to her for very long. That is another thing that makes this romance thing so hard," Nash commented.

"First things first, Nash. Who is this Torach guy?"

"Torach is the biggest guy in the guild. He's a bit of a bully since no one can match his strength, and we can't use magic on him."

"I take it, he bullied you." Steve interrupted.

"He still does. He only has respect for the Ausa's."

"That is because guys like that only understand one thing, power. Think about it. Nobody can match his strength in the guild; he has the power. Nobody can use magic on him; he has the power. You have to get it cleared with the Ausa's before you kick him out of the guild; he has the power. The Ausa's can kick him out of the guild on the spot, and kick his butt; they have the power." The two boys started walking again.

Steve continued. "He also doesn't seem to know that size isn't everything." Nash looked puzzled. "I'll show you what I mean later."

"Now, can we get back to the Mia situation? What were you talking about when you mentioned sewing?"

"Nash, Nash, Nash," Steve chided. "What was Mia's favorite pet?"

"A gorgon," he replied.

"Right. And what might that have to do with sewing?"

Nash thought as he walked. A smile began to creep across his face. "Steve you are a genius."

----------------------------------------------

Knock knock knock

Nash stood outside of Mia's bedroom door, holding a brightly wrapped package. His palms were sweating as he heard a voice call.

"Who is it?"

"It's Nash," he called back

Mia closed the book she had been reading, and made her way to the door. She stopped for a quick look in the mirror, adjusting her hair and robe. This was strange, because Mia never really cared much about her appearance before. She stood behind the door for a moment before opening it. Nash stood there with a present in his arms.

"Hi Nash," Mia said shyly.

"H-hi Mia." Mia saw him blush a little. "I . . . uh . . . I can't stay long. I just . . . uh . . . wanted to give you this." Nash handed her the box.

"Oh Nash, what is it?" she asked, motioning for Nash to come in. The two sat down on the nearby couch.

"I saw it and . . . um . . . thought of you," he stuttered.

Mia carefully unwrapped the box and looked inside. "Awwww. It's so cute," she said lifting the stuffed gorgon doll out of the box. "I just love it Nash. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied. _Goddess I love to see her happy, _he thought. He looked longingly at her as she hugged the stuffed creature. _Oh, to be that stuffed toy._

"Nash, are you all right?" Mia's voice snapped him back to reality. "You look a little pale."

"I . . . uh . . . I'm fine. I just . . . have to go. Nash stood, and started backing towards the door, a goofy, nervous smile on his face. Turning suddenly, he hit his shin on a small table, knocking over a picture frame. "Sorry," he said, hastily standing the picture back up. He limped the rest of the way out the door.

Mia sighed, and laid back on the sofa, clutching the gift. _He's thinking about me._

Nash limped around the corner, where Steve was waiting for him.

"I stood up to Ghaleon, after betraying him, and that was still the most terrifying thing I have ever done," Nash stated.

"Yes but did she like it?" Steve returned

"Yes."

"Well, there you go. Now that you got that done, she knows that you are thinking about her. Now you can do a few shadow hints. For instance, maybe a rose in front of her door each morning."

Nash thought for a moment. "She does like flowers."

"Just don't get them from her garden," Steve joked. Nash gave a small laugh. "See man. Comedy is timing."

----------------------------------------------

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," the priestess laughed. Steve just smiled as he took a sip from his mug. At the same time Mia passed by the table.

"What is so funny?" she asked innocently.

"Steve just told me this great joke," she said. "Go ahead, tell her."

"All right," Steve started as Mia sat down. "So there were two guys, Bob and Phil. And they were talking. Bob said to Phil, Hey Phil. The other day I was seeing spots before my eyes.' Phil looked concerned and said, Whoa man, did you see a priest or priestess?' Bob said, No, just spots."

The priestess burst out laughing again, while Mia just groaned.

"Steve, that was horrible," she said with a small laugh.

"I thought it was rather clever," the priestess said, still laughing.

"Next rule of comedy, Mia. Know your audience. To most it's a bad joke, but to those of the profession, it's great." Steve got up from the table, leaving his empty mug. "Now if you ladies will excuse me, I have an errand to run. Mia, Amy."

"Actually, Steve, I wanted to talk to you," Mia said, excusing herself from the table. 

"As long as we can walk as we talk," Steve replied. The two walked out of the room and into the hall. "So what's on your mind?"

"I want to thank you. For the Nash thing, I mean." A small smile crossed Mia's lips. "Did he tell you that he bought me a present?"

"I can't say that he did," Steve replied, keeping a straight face. Inside he was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's the cutest little gorgon doll that you've ever seen."

"That's not hard," he stated. "Where I'm from, we don't have gorgon dolls, so it would be the cutest one that I've ever seen." Steve held the door as he and Mia left the building.

"But seriously, Steve, I think we may have a problem."

"Why," he inquired as they walked through the city.

"I think this, other guy, may have a thing for me. His name is Torach."

"We've met," Steve said with a scowl.

"Oh. Well I caught him staring at me, and this morning I found a rose, just outside of my bedroom door."

"It all boils down to one thing," Steve said. "Who would you rather be with? Nash or Torach?"

"Could I have Torach's build, Nash's looks and personality, and your insight and wisdom?"

Steve looked at the young magess, bewildered.

"Why Mia, I believe that you just made a real good joke, with a bit of flattery. You're learning." She smiled as Steve opened the door to a nearby shop.

"Steve, what are we doing here?" asked Mia. A burly man with a large hammer, looked up from the anvil that he was working on.

"Ah, Steve, and Majesty Mia. This is a surprise. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I'm just here with Steve," Mia replied.

The large man nodded and set his hammer down. "It took me a while, but I finally got them right." The metal smith walked over to his table where his finished products lay. Bringing over a towel with, what looked like, incredibly thin strips of metal, he commented, "Why you would steel this thin is beyond me. It won't help you at all in battle."

"Metal can be used for more than just battle, my friend," Steve said with a grin.

"What are they for?" asked Mia

"Patients, Mia. You will know when the time is right


	6. Revelation

The Origins Saga 1 of 6

Lunar Landing

Chapter 6

Revelation

"All right, Nash. Eleven days have gone by with a rose for each day." Steve held up the final rose, with a small note attached. "Nash, this note says to meet you in Mia's garden at noon, but it doesn't say who it's from."

"I don't think I can do this. Whenever I see her, I can't think straight. I barely got out of her room alive."

"I wouldn't think that you would want to get out of her room," Steve said with a sly grin.

Nash looked shocked. "I can't believe you just said that."

"The more time you spend with me, the more you'll be able to believe that I can say things like that. As for the thinking thing, you don't have to. Just read her what we wrote. Besides, if you don't, Torach might. Rumor has it that he likes Mia too, and is moving in."

"I won't let that happen," Nash stated, taking the rose. As quiet as he could, Nash made his way to the door, and placed the rose.

----------------------------------------------

Mia looked frantically down the halls of the guild. She clutched the note from the rose in her hand. Racing down the hall, she didn't see the figure rounding the corner.

The two collided and fell to the ground. Mia recognized the voice and sense of humor as the other person said, "Mia, funny running into you here."

She looked up at the boy. With a smile, she said, "We have to stop meeting like this."

"You're telling me," Steve replied, as they got up. "Where were you off to so fast?"

"To find you," she replied. "I got a note today with the rose. He wants me to meet him in my garden in like two minutes. What should I do?"

"My recommendation? Go. If nothing else, to see what's going on." Steve saw the amount of uncertainty in her eyes. "Would it help if I came along?"

Mia nodded, and the two made their way to her garden. Steve could tell that Mia was getting more and more nervous the more they walked. _Won't she be she be surprised when she sees who it really is. Man, I live for this kind of thing._

They neared their destination, and Mia's jaw dropped. Nash sat on the bench in the middle of her garden. She turned to say something to Steve, but he was gone.

Still a bit dumbfounded, Mia walked over to where he was sitting. "Nash, you . . ."

"Mia," he interrupted. "I . . . I have something to tell you, but if I don't say it all at once, I may never get a chance to say it." Mia sat down next to Nash, as he took out a sheet of paper, unfolded it, and began to read from it.

"Mia, I know that I'm not perfect, even though I sometimes act like I am. I know that I'm not the most sensitive, smartest, or strongest guy on Lunar, and you probably deserve better. Mia, there are few things in this world that anyone is certain about. The one thing that I am certain about is that . . ." Nash paused, struggling with the next part. ". . . I have feelings for you, and have been kicking myself every day that I haven't done something about them. It's taken all the strength that I have to tell you this, but now I have to know. How do you feel about me?"

Nash refolded the paper, which was now wet from the sweat of his hands. His face was bright red. Mia could tell that he was nervous and waiting for an answer.

Mia didn't keep him in suspense any longer. Surprising both herself and Nash, Mia leaned in close and planted a kiss full on his lips.

Nash's body tensed up as he was startled by her action. She broke the kiss, and in a soft voice whispered, "Does that answer your question?" She leaned in and kissed him again.

Nash slowly relaxed as the kiss that he had longed for was finally there. It was every bit as sweet as he had hoped. He finally had his true love.

----------------------------------------------

Steve watched the make out session from the safety of his invisibility spell. _And so the game of "Hide the True Feelings" comes to an end. Now the game of "Love" can commence._


	7. Why Go Home

Chapter 7

Why Go Home?

Steve sat against one of the trees, carving a piece of wood with his dagger. This was a good day. The sun was high in the sky, a soft wind was blowing through Vane, and Nash and Mia were together.

"Why don't things feel this good where I'm from?" he wondered aloud.

"Because you didn't belong there," came a voice from behind him. Steve looked back to see Lemia Ausa standing there.

"Majesty Ausa," he said startled, starting to get up. Lemia gestured that he should stay seated. Steve's face turned puzzled. "Didn't belong?"

The former Guildmaster sat down beside him. "There, as you tell your story, you were a push over. An easy target. Here, on the other hand, you have people who care about you, respect you, and even some who admire you."

"Don't get me wrong, Majesty," Steve started. "Lunar is great, but don't be knocking my home world."

"Steve, listen to me. Think of what you are really going home to."

"Things will have changed. I saved our world."

"That doesn't get you respect," Lemia stated calmly. "Just a reputation and people who want things." Sorrow rang in Lemia's voice. "Think about it, Steve. You could do well here . . . "

"No," Steve said coldly. "No offense Ms. Ausa, but I am not going to rely on your past to determine my future. We are different people from different worlds. Literary. I will go home, because my world has two things that Lunar doesn't. One is my family, which may not be the greatest, but they are still my family. The other is a girl who has my heart, and I intend to have hers. I believe that people can and will have changed. Now if you will excuse me _Majesty_." Steve brushed off his robe, took his knife and wood, and left the woman, still sitting, dumbfounded.

----------------------------------------

"Remember what you learned. Now give me all you got." 

Nash charged the boy. His speed was impressive. Nash's fist came up for a left hook. Steve brought his arm up to block. The hook moved under the blocking arm, and, with two fingers, hit near the boy's shoulder. Steve's right arm fell limp.

"What the . . .!?"

Nash reared back with his two fingers out, and thrust for Steve's other shoulder. Steve caught his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Get away from him," Mia screamed from the other side of the courtyard. She ran over to where Steve held Nash's arm. "What do you think you are doing to him!?"

"He is teaching me," said Nash as Steve released him from his hold.

"Not bad, Nash, but you took too long on the set up, _and_ set up for the wrong move. Next time try the spinning kick to my right shoulder. Once that knocks me down use the rest of the paralyze hits."

"Why are boys always talking about war or fighting?"

"Hey. We're not always talking about war or fighting."

Mia giggled. "Okay maybe not always."

Steve looked between the two mages. "Where's a camera when when you need one?" The two looked confused. "That is the first time I have seen you two talk directly to each other without turning stuttering like complete idiots. This has to be the greatest day in the world."

"Pardon me. Majesty Mia, Mr. Nash, Steve," the messenger approached the trio. "Majesty Lemia wishes to see you."

"So much for the greatest day in the world," Steve commented.

"What do you mean?" asked Mia. "What's wrong with my mother?"

"You're not afraid of her are you," Nash goaded as the three left for the guilds main hall. Steve began squeezing his hand to get the feeling back.

"Yes." The two stopped and stared at the boy. "You would be too, if you mouthed off to her. She was knocking my home world and I defended it, maybe a little too well."

"It sounds like Lemia is in the wrong here," said Nash. "I'm sorry Mia I . . ."

"I agree," she interrupted. "Mother had no right to say bad things about your world. You had every right to defend it."

"Thanks guys," he said as they started walking again. They navigated the halls to the grand hall and pushed open the door. They walked to the end of the hall, where a lone figure stood.

"You sent for us, Majesty?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"Yes," she replied as she walked over to Nash and Mia. "Steve, you finally got my daughter and Nash together, and for that, I thank you. You taught our cooks to make a very good dish, and I really thank you for that. You have learned magic faster than anyone I have ever seen, and for that I applaud you."

Steve was scared now. _I mouthed off to her and now she is being nice. This can't be good. Maybe she'll have me clean the whole guild, or give me training sessions with all of the teachers consecutively, or . . ._

"I cannot lie, Steve. I will be sad to see you go. When I came to talk to you, it was a test. I wanted to see how determined you were to go home."

"So then, those things about people not respecting me weren't true."

"No. Unfortunately, they were."

"Pardon me, Majesty. What are Mia and I doing here?"

"You never were very patient, Nash," Lemia replied. "I have made arrangements for you two to accompany Steve to Damon's Spire. That is, of course, after the guild's dance."

"Do you mean it?" Mia asked, almost jumping for the joy of getting to go on another adventure. She threw her arms around her mother. "Oh, thank you."

"I thank you as well, Majesty," said Nash.

Lemia quickly turned to Nash, after her daughter let her go. "Nash I am trusting you with the safety of my daughter. If anything should happen to her, by Althena I will . . . "

"Mother!" Mia stopped her. Lemia looked back at her daughter. With a nod and a smile, she calmed down.

"That is all," she said.

As the friends exited the hall Mia spoke. "I'm so excited. We get to go on another adventure."

"And with me here, we'll get there and back in no time." Nash gave a cocky grin.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry to cut Nash off before he has enough hot air to raise Vane again."

"Hey!"

"But I have a surprise to get ready for the dance. So if you will excuse me." He tipped an imaginary hat.

"What surprise?" asked Nash.

Steve turned back and again rolled his eyes at the thunder mage. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." With that Steve walked off.


	8. Love and Hate

****

Chapter 8

Love and Hate

_Come on Nash. You can do this. You got the date, the party is here, all you have to do is knock on her door._

A nervous fist made its way up to the door.

Knock Knock

"Who is it?"

"It's Nash."

"I'll be out in a minute."

_This is it, Nash. Just calm down. _Nash let go a sigh. He immediately took a breath and held it in as he heard the door handle turn. The door opened and there stood the most beautiful thing that Nash had ever seen.

Mia stood in the doorway, blushing furiously at Nash's stare. Her blue, satin dress accented all of the right features. The pale light from the Blue Star that filtered through the room made her almost seem to glow.

"What do you think?" she asked shyly. All Nash could do was stare. If the Goddess took his life right then, he could die a happy man. "Nash?"

Nash snapped out of his shocked state. "Mia, you look exquisite."

"Thank you," she said turning redder. Nash held out his arm as the two walked to the party.

----------------------------------------

Steve surveyed the party, drink in hand. There was quite a large crowd and many were dancing to the melodies that the band played._ Just wait until we get to the surprise, _Steve thought. The room went quiet and Steve turned toward the door. Nash and Mia had entered and were now getting whispers from their peers. The two had done a pretty good job of keeping their relationship a secret, but decided to reveal it now.

The whispers went on for a few more seconds before a voice yelled out, "Well, its about time!"

Laughter from the crowd, as well as the two mages. Steve watched as the Guildmaster and her premier mingled. _Good. The people like them together. That's a good sign._

"They make a cute couple, don't they?"

Steve turned to see Amy on the arm of one of the guilds teachers.

"You know it," Steve replied, taking another sip of his drink. The three watched as the two leaders of Vane set out for the dance floor. A melancholy expression crossed Steve's face.

Amy caught his expression. "What's the matter, Steve? No date?"

"No." Steve smiled inwardly. "I'm not as good at expressing my feelings as Nash." His eyes went wide as he looked passed Amy and her date. "Uh, oh."

"What?" she asked, turning.

"Trouble."

----------------------------------------

Nash and Mia slowly twirled around the dance floor. Each getting lost in each others eyes. It was as if no one else was around. An empty room, and a dance floor just for them. The band had disappeared and even the music didn't matter anymore. Paradise.

"Move Nashey-boy. I'm cuttin' in." Nash stumbled back from Torach's shove. He watched as Mia helplessly danced off with the large boy. Her eyes seemed to plead to him to take her back.

"TORACH!" The rage in his voice caused the room to go silent. An isle formed from Nash to Torach and Mia. They could all see the rage in the young mage's eyes. No one dared to speak. It was so quiet you could hear . . .

Tap tap-tap Amy looked over to see Steve picking up the pin he had just dropped.

"This was the last straw." Nash's rather high pitched voice, along with his trying to sound tough, made for an odd combination. "You have bullied me since I came to Vane. I have watched you bully other students. You take what you want without regard for others. Now you take Mia away from me. That is the straw that broke the camels back."

"Yeah I'll break your back," Torach retorted. He walked toward the mage cracking his knuckles. The crowd spread out, anticipating the fight.

Mia too saw the fight brewing and started to run for the two, but found her arm restrained. She looked back at her capture.

"Steve, let go of me. I have to stop them.

"Mia look around you. Have you noticed who else is stopping them?" Mia slowly looked around the room. All of the students had the teachers blocked off from the two boys. The teachers tried to break through, but to no avail. "This fight isn't between Nash and Torach, but the students of Vane and Torach. Nash is doing what they won't. He is fighting for them, and I believe in him."

----------------------------------------

"This is your last chance to back down Nashey."

"Bring it," he replied through a clenched jaw

Torach reared back and punched high. Nash ducked and hit the boy in the stomach. Torach just smiled.

"You call that a punch?" he laughed as Nash began backing up.

_Great, Nash. Now look what you got yourself into._

"Remember what you learned!" shouted a voice from the other side of the room. Nash smiled, and got into the stance he was taught. Torach glared at him. Nash came at the large boy with a right hook. Torach brought up an arm to bat away the attack, but Nash moved under it, using the same move he had used on Steve.

"I can't feel my arm," Torach shouted. That was his cue. Nash spun and kicked Torach to the ground.

Nash pounced like a tiger. His hands moves as quick as lightning, hitting the place he had been taught.

"I-I can't moved," the large boy whimpered. "What did you do to me?"

"I defeated you," he replied coldly. Nash stood and turned his back to the boy. He didn't see Torach's lips move.

"Nash, look out!" cried Mia as she bolted for the premier. Shards of rock appeared over the paralyzed boy, aimed at Nash.

He spun as the rock shot toward him. There was nothing he could do. He brought his arms to his face and braced himself for the blow. The sound of rock crashing on metal echoed through the room. Nash could feel a strong magical force as he brought his arms down. A giant silver shield hovered in front of the young premier. A soft white glow radiated from the center. The entire room, save Torach who still couldn't move, looked to see who had cast the spell.

Steve stood on the side, one hand outstretched, and the other on his head. Sweat dropped from his brow as he lowered his hand and let the shield fade.

A wave of relief washed over Mia as she looked over Nash. Satisfied that he had come out unscathed, she moved to Torach. She stood over the fallen boy. Her face was as cold as the ice she wielded.

"Torach. It is forbidden for a guild member to use magic on another member, unless they are teaching or training.

"But . . ."

"If this were the first time that something like this had happened, I might be able to overlook it. However, recently information has come to my attention.

"Your scare tactics will no longer work here. You have left me with no choice. I hereby terminate your status here in Vane."

"Nooo! I'll get you back for this. I'll destroy you."

"Yes, yes. You swear that one day you will exact your revenge on the guild." Steve walked over to where the mages stood. Talk about cliche. Hey, anyone object to me throwing this guy out on his butt?"

"NO!" the crowd erupted.

With a quick chant, a wind spell lifted him off the ground and Steve guided him out of the room.

Nash gazed deep into Mia's eyes. "Mia, I'm sorry that I ruined the party. I just . . . couldn't let him get away with any more stuff like that."

Mia put an arm around Nash's neck. "Don't be sorry," she said. "As much as I don't like fighting I believe that this couldn't be helped." She put her other arm around Nash's neck, and drew in a little closer.

"Kiss her," came a voice from the crowd.

----------------------------------------

Steve levitated Torach out the front door. He had gotten the feeling back in his appendages and was now flailing about wildly. Steve dropped him on the step with a loud thud.

"This is it Torach. You're done, finished, benched. Pack up your things and don't come back."

"Damn you," he spat back. "This was all _your _fault. Everything was fine until you showed up here."

"Torach, you may want to leave fast. Once people realize that they can use magic on you, how many people do you think are going to want to?" A look of surprise with a hint of fear flashed across the large boys face. He got up and ran toward the dorms.

Steve smiled to himself as he turned to go into the guild. By the time he got back to the dance room, the party had already resumed. The band was taking a small break, but that gave people a chance to mingle. It also meant something else. Time to get ready.

Steve walked toward the stage avoiding the friends he had made at the guild. He wanted to get to the band fast for the final preparations.

----------------------------------------

Nash watched as Steve started talking to the band. He nudged Mia who was talking to her mother. She looked up at him. "What is he doing?" he asked, gesturing to the stage.

The room slowly quieted as Steve and a few band members got up on the stage. Steve too was carrying an instrument. It looked kind of like a lute, but not. It was wider at the base, among other things. It also had symbols drawn all down the front.

Nash squinted to see the runes, but couldn't quite make them out. They almost looked like thunder runes. Almost. Most of the room felt a magic aura flare near the stage.

Steve manipulated the air to amplify his voice. It was an old teachers trick to quiet down their students.

----------------------------------------

"H-hello everyone." Public speaking always made Steve a bit nervous. "Most of you know me, but f-for the rest of you who don't, I'm Steve. I come from a land far away, but now I'm here. Our premier, Nash, had asked me what kind of music we have there, but there is no way to explain Rock and Roll.' The only way is for you to experience yourselves. I dedicate this song to Nash. To the way he was when he first met Alex." Steve turned to the band, then to the audience again. "Oh, yeah! This instrument is a guitar, and New Orleans is a city."

Steve, once again, turned to the band. He started to count, signaling the start. He started to play the start of the guitar solo. He knew that it sounded a bit off, but it had even when they had practiced it. _Oh well, this is the best they are going to get._

----------------------------------------

The runes on the guitar started to glow as he began to play. _They are Thunder runes, _Nash thought. _But they look a little different._

Everyone in the room was taken back by the strange music at first. Then he started to sing the lyrics to "Johnny be Good."

----------------------------------------

Steve also knew that his voice wasn't the greatest, but again, it was the best they were going to get.

Steve looked around the room. People were really getting into it. Steve sang more of the lyrics that he had memorized, as he looked around the room. His eyes fell on the former leader of Vane. He could barely keep his mind on the song when he saw Lemia "moving to the music."

Steve went into an instrumental, getting hoots from the crowd. By now, even more people were dancing. The instrumental came to a close, and Steve went back to singing. As he came to the end, he knew that he had made quite an impression on the people of Vane.

The end of the song was greeted with cheers and applauds. The band stood and took their bows. As they filed off the stage, Steve was the only one to take his instrument.

He navigated the crowds of people, getting pats on the back, and high fives along the way. Finally he appeared before Nash

"That is Rock and Roll."

"That was quite . . . entertaining," said Lemia.

Mia walked over to the boy with the guitar. "That's quite an interesting instrument you have," she stated.

"You like it?" Steve asked, placing it in her hands. "Try it out."

Mia looked blankly at the guitar for a moment, not knowing what to do. She put the instrument under her arm, as she had seen Steve do. She plucked a few strings. It sounded strange.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You need to activate the runes to get the sound right." She looked at him quizzically. "They're special thunder runes. Easy to use, but not very powerful."

"Let's let Nash try," Mia said, handing the guitar to him. "He is a thunder mage, after all."

Nash took the guitar and activated the runes. He plucked a few of the chords. The sound was even more crisp and clear than Steve's.

Nash gave him a cocky grin. The Ausas and boy could almost see the his ego grow. He handed back the guitar. Steve raised his hand, not taking the instrument.

"Keep it. Consider it a gift . . . to anyone in the guild who can use it."

Nash brought it back and plucked a few more strings.


	9. Journey to the Spire

Chapter 9

Journey to the Spire

"Are you all right, Steve?" The boy stood by the entrance to Vane.

"Mmf hm urgm mferbur."

"Are you a little tired?"

"Death to morning people." Steve yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Where's Mia? Once we start moving, I'll be fine."

"I'm here," Mia called.

"What took you?" Steve snapped.

Before Mia had a chance to be upset, Nash came to his defense. "Steve's not a morning person," he stated quickly.

A look of understanding washed over Mia's face. After all of the good that he has done for the guild, and for her, he could afford to be grumpy in the morning. She turned to Steve. "I was getting this ring from my mother."

Mia extended her hand with the ring. "Is that _the _ring?" Nash asked. Mia nodded. "The guild has been working on a ring that absorbs the magic used on a person."

"Whatever," was his only reply.

----------------------------------------

"Hail, Nash and Mia," yelled the watchman from the southeast tower. The three travelers hiked up through the mountains to the Nanza Barrier. As they reached the large wall, a scruffy looking man was there to greet them.

"Master Nash, Mistress Mia. What brings ya here?"

"We are just helping our friend get home," Mia stated.

"Steve. Nice to meet ya," Steve said, extending his hand.

"Joe," he said, taking the hand. Then turning back to Nash, he said, "I wish you'd gave us some warning you were commin'. Kyle left fer Meribia three days ago."

"Great," he shouted. "Now we can't get through Damon's Spire. We have no skill . . ."

"I don't know about you, but I've got plenty of skill," Steve joked.

"I believe he was referring to skill magic," said Mia.

Steve shook his head. "You may be smart, Mia, but you sure don't pick up on subtilties. Or, evidently, play-on-words."

"Them jokes won't get ya through Damon's spire," came Jo's voice.

"You'd be surprised how far jokes will get you," Steve retorted. "Don't take life too seriously. It's too short not to enjoy every minute of it. And like I said, I got plenty of skill." He gave them only a small smile.

----------------------------------------

"Why do you always have to be so secretive?" asked Nash as the three passed by Reza. They wanted to stay far away from the thieves guild since, as Nash pointed out, they weren't members.

"I don't have to be secretive. I wish to be. For me timing is everything. It's more fun that way." Steve looked past Nash to where Mia usually was. He reached out to stop Nash.

Mia slowly caught up with the boys. She breathed loudly as she caught up.

"Are you all right, Mia?" Nash walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "You look tired."

"It's nothing, I just haven't been out of Vane much since the adventure. We shouldn't stop on my account."

"We're not," Steve said looking to the West. "We're stopping because the sun has almost set." The two mages looked in the direction Steve was. Sure enough the sun had almost set.

"I'm going to see about getting some firewood. You guys set up camp. And I had better not catch you guys doing anything you shouldn't." Nash and Mia both blushed. Steve flashed a grin.

The two watched Steve walk into a nearby forest, before starting to set up camp.

"Who does he think he is, pulling comments like that?" Nash muttered.

Mia looked up from the sack of supplies. "Did you say something Nash?"

"It's nothing."

"Nash, do you really want to keep secrets from me?" she asked sorrowfully Nash faced the girl he loved with downcast eyes. He hated it when she was sad.

He let go a sigh. "It's just that, I'm the premier of Vane and I feel like I don't get respect from him. I mean, he is always cracking jokes."

"That's how he shows respect," Mia explained. She took a step toward the young mage. "It's just the way that he is. The more jokes you get, the more respect you have." Mia sat down on a nearby rock and motioned for Nash to sit beside her.

"If it bothers you that much," she continued. "You could always tell him."

"Yeah," was his only reply. The sun was now completely set, and it was starting to get cold.

An icy wind blew from the direction of the forest, causing Mia to shiver. Nash got a cloak from his bag and put it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said softly, staring into his deep brown eyes. Her lips quivered as Nash leaned in.

----------------------------------------

The cold wind sent a chill up Steve's spine. Something was wrong. He hadn't learned how to sense magic without Azoric, but he could tell there was an evil around. He drew his sword and knife, and readied himself.

A blast of dark power came from out of nowhere, hitting the ground behind him, and blasting him into a tree. His robe offered little protection against the jagged bark.

A large figure levitated from out of the trees. Steve's eyes refocused on the dark armored figure.

"Torach," he spat.

Torach sneered at the boy. He raised a hand as the dark power welled in it. Steve scrambled to his feet and jumped away from the oncoming blast.

He looked back toward the tree to see a circular hole in it. "Come on, Torach. You missed."

Dark energy flowed from Torach's eyes. Suddenly two beams of purple light flew from his eyes, into Steve's body. Steve convulsed from the pain.

"You destroyed my life," he said coldly. "Now, you will pay."

"How . . . could you . . . get . . . so strong in . . . dark magic . . . so fast?" Steve managed to choke out.

"What the guild doesn't know . . . Well, I guess, now it can hurt them." Torach let a small laugh escape, causing him to lose concentration on the spell.

Steve rolled away from his attacker and ate a healing nut from his pocket. _What am I going to do?_ Steve thought. _Fire and lightning may start a forest fire, so we'll try this._ The wind started to pick up as he yelled "Gale Force!"

The force was enough to pick up the evil boy and hurl him through a small tree. Steve ran after him, but got there just in time to see Torach disappear in a dark blaze.

"Now is not the time," came a voice from all around. "Later."

----------------------------------------

"I thought I said I didn't want to see you doing something you shouldn't ." Steve walked into the camp interrupting Nash and Mia. The two were sitting on a rock, making out.

As the two stuttered, both trying to explain, Steve dropped an armload of wood. _This ought to be good,_ he thought, as he sat down to listen to them try to explain themselves.


	10. The Spire

Chapter 10

The Spire

"All who wish to pass through my spire must first have special knowledge." The transparent image of an old man with a blue robe stood before the entrance.

Mia pulled out the book she had retrieved from Kyle's room in Nanza. "Knowledge is . . ."

"Just a second, Mia," Steve interrupted. "Since the both of you have been through the trials before, would you mind if I answered the questions?"

Mia was a bit taken back, but decided that she would humor him. She passed him the book, but instead he started to speak.

"Knowledge is the ultimate strength, and wisdom the ultimate power. I love that line."

"You now have the cornerstone. Now you must build upon it." The vision of the Keeper of Knowledge dissipated as the large wooden doors spread apart. The trio walked in.

Several people walked around the large rooms. Steve turned to Nash. "You said you could lead me through here. Go to it."

"Come on," Nash said with a cocky grin.

Nash led them through the maze of rooms. Finally they were led to a small staircase. The image of Damon stood before the stairs.

"Magic," Steve called, as he approached.

"I'm sorry?" asked the old man.

"The answer to the question. About what created this world," he replied.

"I didn't ask it yet."

"I'm sorry. You can ask it now if you want."

"No, that's all right," said the old man, disappointed. The image disappeared to let the travelers pass.

Nash stopped Steve before they entered the next floor. "Now Steve, I hope you have a way to get past the third floor, because we are about to enter the second."

"You two worry about the monsters on this floor, and let me worry about the third floor."

The three ascended the staircase to a room much like all the rest.

"Remember," Mia said, at the top. "The monsters can only be affected by magic. Ahhh!" She dove out of the way as, what looked like a giant bat with a knight's helmet on, flew toward them.

Nash side stepped the monster, but it kept going.

"Flame Dome!" A dome of red fire surrounded Steve, and incinerated the monster. The flames dissipated, and Steve turned to Nash. "I thought I asked you to take care of these guys, man."

Nash went over to help Mia to her feet, and the three continued on. They ran into a few more monsters, but were made quick work due to Nash's thunder, and Mia's fire and ice. Finally the door was in sight.

"Are you going to let me ask the question this time?" Damon stood at the door with his arms crossed.

"If you want," Steve replied.

Damon sighed. "Those who live by force, shall die by force. But those who can control force, can avoid it all together. What controls force?"

"Skill," Steve replied.

Damon disappeared.

"This is it, Steve," said Mia. "You said that you would take care of these monsters."

Steve cocked a grin. "I know." They proceeded to the third floor. The room they had entered was like almost all of the others. They walked a few paces in.

A loud growl came from the other side of the room. A massive, purple skinned, brute stood before them. It looked as if it were about to attack any second.

"Here we go." Steve tossed his sword into the air. It flipped end over end twice before coming to a stop in mid air. "Blade Barrage!" he shouted. Daggers of pure energy appeared between each of his fingers.

He threw one hand of the energy blades at a large arc. About to release the other set, Steve's sword fell into his free hand. The second set of daggers was released on a straight line. A split second after he let go, Steve was teleported behind the beast. The monster turned. Steve slashed his sword just as both sets of daggers found their mark.

The creature slumped to the ground, dead, and Steve was once again beside his friends.

"I told you guys I'd take care of it."

"Where did you learn that?" Nash asked, looking shocked.

"Just kinda came to me a few weeks ago," he replied. "But I think that we should avoid as many battles here as possible. I may have the move, but I don't have a whole lot of endurance with it."

"That's fine," said Nash. "If I remember correctly, and I usually do, the exit is close on this floor."

The group proceeded. Evading the monsters was easy. They only got into one more battle with the same outcome as the first. After a short time they reached the stairs.

A man lay on the ground near the door, clutching his stomach. Steve approached the man while clearing his voice.

"Oh, no. Are you all right sir?" he asked as if reading from a cheesy script. Here have a healing nut." Steve handed the man a nut

With a bright flash, the man was gone and Damon stood before the door. "You know all of my trials, don't you?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"So on the next floor . . . "

"You ask us to give up our weakest member, but we all made it here together, so none of us is the weakest."

Damon sighed. "You're really taking all of the fun out of this." Mia giggled as the vision vanished.

Steve turned to group. "Well, I'm having fun."

The trio traveled through the maze of walls. The monsters here were no match for the magic of the heroes of Lunar, and skill and magic of the hero of Earth. They passed from room to room with relative ease. Coming to the stairs they all stopped, thinking that maybe Damon had a different test for them. After a few moments they all shrugged and kept going.

_This is it. The final trial. _Nash led them through the silent floor. There were no monsters here. The group was led into a room with a large lump of clay in the middle.

Damon stood on the side. "I suppose that you already know to sculpt something to impress me."

Steve nodded and turned to the others.

"What are we going to make?" asked Nash.

"We could sculpt Luna again," Mia suggested. "It worked for Alex."

"No." Steve held up his hand. "I have something in mind."


	11. Final Riddle Answered

Chapter 11

Final Riddle Answered

"A sword?" Damon inquired.

"Allow me to explain," Steve started. "Where I'm from, swords are no longer used. Now they have become a, kind of, symbol. Swords are symbols of power, strength, justice, and honor.

"This, however, is Azoric. He is my sword, and probably my one true friend . . . " Nash and Mia looked hurt at this. "From my world, that is. I would trust him with my life. Is that enough to impress you, Damon?"

"I should say so." Damon disappeared. One second later, a door appeared where the Keeper of Knowledge had been standing.

The trio walked into Damon's room. Bookshelves dotted the large room. Books were strewn about haphazardly.

"Welcome, you who have come here to learn." Damon sat behind a desk, near the wall. Three chairs materialized before the desk. "You have come to get the answer to a question, I assume. I mean, the two of you have already gone through the trial for the entrance to the thieves guild."

"Um . . . Yeah. Here's my question. How do I get home?"

Damon wrinkled his brow. "You are the boy, not of this world. I sensed your arrival, and wondered when you would seek me out." He stood up and walked over to one of the closer book cases. "Come on," he said, motioning them over. He pulled a large book from the case. The old leather had almost worn off and the title was barely visible. Lost Relics.

"This book tells of all of the forgotten ruins of Lunar. In it . . . ah. Here we are." Damon pointed to a picture of a structure.

"Stone Henge. Who knew?" Steve smirked.

"This is the only way out of our dimension."

"Dimension?"

"Yes." Damon smiled. "This is a different dimension than the one you are from. Strangely enough, you are not the first to come to Lunar from another dimension. However, Althena was around then, and showed him the doorway out."

"Do you, by any chance, know his name?"

"Yes," Damon replied. "I believe that his name was Magus."

Steve looked wide eyed with surprise. 

"Do you know him," asked Nash.

Steve gave an unsure laugh. "Magus was the name of the third master of Azoric. He was the one to create and first to use the Holy Spell of Destruction.' I guess it sent him here too."

"Um. Excuse me." The three turned to Mia, who had been quiet since they entered the room. She was now holding the book and studying the structure. "I know where this is. It's in my families cemetery."

"She is correct," said Damon. "A relic of power such as this, needs to be surrounded by power. The Ausa family carries a great power with them, even in death."

"Thank you, Damon," Steve said. "You've been a big help. Come on, guys. Let's go." The three turned to leave, but were stopped by the old man.

"Just a moment." Damon handed Steve the book. "In order to activate the ruins you need the incantation on the side of this page. Read it in front of the structure and a door shall appear." They said goodbye to the old man and headed for the exit. Once out of the spire, Mia turned to the boys.

"If you boys would like, I could teleport us back to Vane." Nash looked stunned. Teleportation was the hardest form of magic that the guild taught. Nash himself had tried it a few times, and had never really gotten the hang of it. Although you would never get him to admit to it.

"You never told me that you could teleport," said Nash.

"I just learned it," she replied.

The two boys stood next to the magess. Mia began concentrating, as well as chanting. Both boys were too engrossed in watching the spell that neither saw the ring on Mia's finger softly glow. All of a sudden a massive flame flew up, engulfing the trio, and just like that they were gone.


	12. Confrontation

Chapter 12

Confrontation

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. I got cought up in college stuff and baseball. Sorry for those of you who have been waiting. It's a little late, but here it is.

_Vane. All of those cocky sorcerers think they're so much better than me. I'll show them. I'll show that Guildmaster, that premier, but most of all that boy. I'll kill them for messing with To . . ._

Foom A pillar of fire shot from the ground a few feet away. Three figures could be seen within the flame. Torach ran behind the tree to avoid being seen. As the flame dissipated, the figures came into full view.

Sweat dripped from Mia's brow, as she now knelt on the ground.

"I'm sorry . . . if it was . . . a little rough." Mia looked at her two passengers. Both Steve and Nash clutched their stomachs and had turned green.

"Excuse me," Steve said, running for the bushes.

Nash quickly chocked down a healing nut. He then went to help Mia up. "Let's get you to Althena's statue. That teleportation spell looks like it took a lot out of you."

Mia let go a small laugh. "It looks like it took some out of you too."

----------------------------------------

Hurk "This never happened when Azoric was with me." Hurk Steve started taking deep breaths. He sat back in the grass, by the bushes. He looked around the city one last time before he left. He had to admit, he was going to miss it. Then he saw it.

A lance of ice flew from the roof of the guild mansion.

"Look out!" he yelled.

----------------------------------------

The yell came loud, and without warning. Nash looked up at the javelin of ice coming down upon them. With all of his strength, Nash pushed Mia from the path of the flying ice.

The spike sunk deep into Nash's stomach. An ear piercing scream was heard throughout the city of Vane. The entire city stood still and fell silent. They all watched in horror as their premier fell to the ground.

"Get a healer!" Steve yelled. He ran as fast as he could to where Mia sat crying.

"Nash, hang in there," Mia said between sobs. He tried to speak, but Mia quieted him. "Save your strength."

"Look out," he barely chocked out.

Mia turned to see Steve squared off against a dark armored figure. She slowly stood up and drew her staff.

"Well, well. One down, two to go." The sinister boy hovered before them, pulsing with dark energy. He drew a staff with small blades on the very end. The staff was as dark as night, and it too pulsed with dark energy.

"Torach, you have no place here. Leave or be destroyed."

"Now who's the cliche?" Torach mocked.

"I've killed demons stronger than you. This is your last chance."

Torach waved his hand and muttered something that neither mage could hear. A spike made of solid rock jutted up from under the boy. Steve jumped, barely escaping the deadly earth spell. He landed to the side of the evil boy. With the little power he had left, Steve cast his Blade Barrage.

The daggers did little against Torach's magic barrier, and his sword was blocked by Torach's staff. The boy just laughed, as Steve appeared back where he had been earlier, breathing hard.

A blue light flew from Steve's feet. He felt a small chill and then his body toughen. Torach glared at the young magess.

"Your Ice Shell' shall not save him." His eyes were as black as night. Ebony fire spewed forth from Torach's body, scorching the ground and dispelling Steve's Ice Shell.

"Now for you," he said, gesturing to the ground in front of Mia. "Ripple."

Mia screamed as she was knocked to the ground by the wave of earth. When she regained her senses, Torach stood over her. His bladed staff was aimed straight for her heart.

"You Ausas have held a power over me since I came to Vane. I finally hold a power over you. I want to hear you beg for your life." Mia's face grew stern and defiant. She wasn't going to give in. She wouldn't let him win.

Mia sat defiant. Suddenly, Torach spun. "Dark Hand." A hand of pure black energy grabbed Steve in the middle of his sneak attack. The fist that held the boy floated down beside Mia. "Dark Hand," he said again as another hand grabbed Mia and the two were hoisted five feet in the air.

"Congratulations. You just ensured that you two will have a very painful death." The two screamed in agony as the hands squeezed them with incredible force. It was hard to breathe. Both felt the life, slowly being squeezed from their bodies.

"Thunderbolt!"

A sudden bolt of lightning cut through the sky. It broke through the magic barrier and sent waves of electricity through Torach's body. The two captives fell from the fading hands, and landed hard. Mia was the first to see their savior.

"Nash!"she screamed. "But how?"

A wave of relief washed over her. Amy stood next to the young magess, finishing her Heal Litany. She gave Mia a wink.

"What's the matter Torach? You can dish out magic, but can't take it?" Nash taunted.

Dark energy shot out from Torach's eyes, but deflected off of Nash's magic barrier. Then Nash called for a Thunder Thrust as Torach prepared to defend himself.

The shots of lightning crackled through the city of Vane. A split second before one of the bolts struck, Torach raised another shield. A dome of dark magic now shielded him from the element. "I'll teach you to attack me," Torach shouted, as he slowly walked toward Nash.

"To steal a line from Chico Marx," Steve yelled from behind. He used the silver light that Amy had given him. "'You don't have to teach us. We know how.' Earth Spike!"

Shards of rock flew from all sides shattering the shield. "Flame Bomb!" Mia's flame spell flew from the side, and hit the boy full on.

"Isn't this a little unfair?" Torach asked.

"We'll give you a choice then," Nash replied. "Face all of us, or leave Vane for good."

Torach glared at Nash, then raised his staff over his head. It took a second for Mia to realize what he was chanting. "Nash, we have to do something," she yelled, as she ran over to him.

Steve heard her and leapt into action. He flew through the air, then turning a flip, he slashed with his sword. The blade easily cut though Torach's dark staff. As the top of the staff fell away, dark energy shot into the already blackening clouds above. Torach was now flailing wildly, as he was lifted into the air, still clutching his staff.

"Oh, no. He's lost control of the spell," shouted Mia. Beams of purple light started raining down from the sky, destroying all they touched.

"Oops."

The three mages put up shield after shield around the magic city. They were shattering just as fast as they were being cast.

"Shouldn't this spell have ended by now?" Amy shouted, tossing star lights to both Steve and Mia.

"He keeps feeding it power," Mia yelled back.

Steve cast another shield. "Well, we have to do something soon. We can't keep this up forever."

Thwang Ffffffffffttt

The three turned to look at torach. The butt end of an arrow struck out of his heart.

Torach slowly tumbled to the ground as the purple beams started to taper off. As he touched the ground, a beam of purple light, bigger than the rest, came crashing down on top of him.

All four shielded their eyes, as the light hit the boy. When they looked up again, Torach had been reduced to a pile of ash.


	13. Goodbyes

Chapter 13

Goodbyes

Steve stood at the entrance to the Ausa's crypt. "Well, this is it," he said. "I'm finally going to get to go home."

Amy stepped forward. "We're going to have to say our goodbyes here, Steve. I'm not allowed in the Ausa cemetery." She leaned over and gave Steve a hug. "Things won't be the same without you."

"Oh, come on. You know that I would have made sure that they weren't the same with me either."

Amy laughed. "I'm really going to miss that sense of humor. Oh. Here, take these." Amy handed him a small bag. "They're Star Lights and Healing Nuts. There would have been more, but we used some in the battle. Use them wisely. And listen, stay out of trouble."

"I'm not sure what to think," Steve smirked. "I'm handed a bag of items usually used in battle, and told to stay out of trouble." Everyone laughed. "Thanks Amy."

"I'm afraid that I too, must say goodbye here," said Nash. "I am not an Ausa, and therefore also cannot enter."

"Yet," Steve cut in. Nash and Mia both turned bright red.

"I can't believe . . . " Nash started. "No, I take that back. I can believe that you just said that.

"Steve, I want to thank you for all that you have done for me. Which is why I got you this." Nash pulled out a large book. "This book has a lot of the more advanced spells of Vane."

"Hey, thanks man," he said taking the book and shaking Nash's hand.

"It's time," Lemia stated, as she opened the door to the hidden tomb. Steve waved goodbye to his friends as he followed Mia and her mother into the crypt.

They had been walking for what seemed to be at least a half an hour before, finally, coming to a large dirt room. The room could have spanned the entire city of Vane, and probably did. The magical torches, posted around the room let it's inhabitance see the many roots from above and graves in the room.

Steve kept following the two Ausas, until they finally reached the stone structure. He turned to the Ausas and took a deep breath.

"Well, here it is," he said. "My way home."

"Are you sure that you do not wish to say?" asked Lemia.

"I must go," Steve replied. "My home is just that. My home. I hope you understand." Lemia just nodded.

Steve felt a gentle tug on his arm. Mia was slowly leading Steve away from her mother. When they were out of hearing range, Mia turned to face him. He could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Well," she started. "You did what you said you were going to do. You are a man of your word."

"I'm a man of other people's words too," he said.

She laughed a little while shaking her head. "You are not going to be easy to forget."

"Well, just do your best," Steve replied.

Mia laughed again. "Steve, I didn't get you a gift, like Nash and Amy, but here." Mia handed him the ring that she had been wearing. He looked to see the magic absorbing ring in his hand.

"I guess it didn't work on the magic here, but it might help you if there is any magic left on your your world.

"Thanks, Mia."

The two walked back towards Lemia, and the ruins.

"Are you ready?" Lemia asked. Steve nodded and Lemia flipped through the pages of Damon's book. She held it open on the page with the incantation. Steve audibly took a breath and let it out. He started reading the spell.

Ancient forces hear my call

To tear down this dimensional wall

I am worthy to make this breach

So the other side I may reach

I can stay on this world no more

Open this trans dimensional door

Each of the stones in the structure began to glow a pale shade of green. After a few seconds the light intensified. Suddenly, the light shot from each stone, into the middle of the ruin.

A thin green line floated for a moment,then stretched down. A swirling vortex was all that could be seen inside the green doorway. Steve slowly walked up to the doorway.

He looked back toward the two women. He could see the tears in Mia's eyes, even though she smiled. Lemia gave a quick nod.

Steve waved one last time and then stepped through the portal.

----------------------------------------

Mia stepped out of the passage where Nash was still waiting for her.

"He's gone," Mia stated, mater of factly

"So then, what now?

"I guess . . . I guess we just try to get on with the rest of our lives," Mia replied.

Nash put his arm around Mia and smiled. "I think that I can handle that.

----------------------------------------

Steve screamed as he tumbled through the swirling vortex of colors. With a bright flash, the vortex ended. The robe Steve wore gave little protection as he skidded to a stop on the hard ground.

He moaned a little as he picked himself up off the dirt. He looked behind him, expecting to see the same stone structure that had been under Vane. All he saw was a large barren plane.

_Did I do something wrong? Maybe Damon was wrong and it teleports you somewhere else on Lunar._

What sounded like gas venting, snapped Steve back to reality. He turned around and instinctively drew his sword. A red sphere emitting a yellow gas, floated a few feet from the boy.

"Yeah I definitely don't think I'm home."

THE END

Author's Notes: Hey everyone. First off, I want to thank you all for reading my story. Secondly, I want to apologize for leaving everyone hanging at the very end. I wanted to set up my next story in the end of this one. Sorry Lunar fans, but it's not a Lunar fic. However, if you are still interested in the adventures of the Holy Knight, drop me an e-mail and I'll let you know of upcoming adventures. Thanks.


End file.
